


beyond time

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [5]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, kamen rider zi-o-verse, zi-o-verse eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Ankh met Zi-O Eiji





	beyond time

He appeared in this timeline pulled by instincts. Aqua was here and so was medals, his intuition was telling him it will be interesting, and because of his curiosity, he couldn’t help but wanted to check everything and know the situation. Greed landed on some building and looked at the city. It was the same. Same city he knew and protected with this idiotic hobo man. He should find him in this timeline. OOO powers could be useful, since it was pretty unfriendly ground, and who knew what was waiting for him here.  
As far as he did research there was no Kamen Rider OOO as Eiji Hino in this time. He also felt there wasn’t any woken version of him, but didn’t really care. If he was here he could probably fight himself if they meet. Ankh form this line was probably very greedy for medals and wouldn’t miss any chance to get more. Greeed smirked, now when he thought about it, he changed so much thanks to this human.  
He had no idea where dumbass could be, but he had his methods. Mostly called Internet and the iPhone. It wasn’t as hard as he thought it will be. Mostly because Hino Eiji had his Wikipedia page in this timeline… and was a pretty famous man. Ankh spread his wings and start circling around the city. He needed to just find his office, it shouldn’t be hard.  
He reached the place soon and looked for some open windows. His attention shifted when saw a light in one of the halls and two humans talking. One of them, to his surprise, was Eiji. Ankh got closer and waited for another man disappear. Now was his chance to meet him.  
When he looked at the mans face, he froze at first. As Bird Greeed he had a good eyesight and a very good memory, he was able to notice differences in this Eiji. He was able to notice how good he looked. He was probably eating healthy, his eyes weren’t that tired, his skin wasn’t that yellow. He was kinda handsome, good looking and smelling like expensive cologne instead of smoke and ashes from drying his clothes close to the fire. Ankh clicked his tongue. It was almost physically painful to think about it. Compared to this, his Eiji made look himself like walking disaster, and Greeed knew perfectly why and for whose sake… Small amount of regret sneaks out of his mind. Yes, he gave Eijis powers he desired, and Eiji said it himself, he was grateful, but looking at this timeline Eiji, Ankh was sure he would do it great without him. Especially, later when he focused on bringing him back, fixing his medal.  
\- Eiji… - his voice sounded a little strange, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t ready for those thoughts. He shouldn’t feel that bad for hobo man. This timeline Eiji looked at him, surprised, a little confused too, because they were at 5th floor, and there was a man sneaking in through the window in front of him.  
\- Who… are you? - he asked and made one step back, because he already met Kamen Rider and was aware of different monsters.  
Ankh looked at him again, he really didn’t know him, huh? He clicked his tongue again, but this time he finally focused on the man’s chest. The bright red feather was hard to miss, but at first he was a little shocked to acknowledge its existence. Red feather, just like his. So this man still, somehow, had connection with original timeline?  
\- I’m Ankh. - He stand on the floor, looked a little more proudly - Eiji, do you want to fight? Do you want save people? - If he was Eiji Ankh knew he should agree. As much as he hated to pull this man into this, he needed OOO on his side. Politician finally looked at him focused. Something changed in his eyes, now his look was more like Eiji that Ankh was familiar with.  
\- Save people? What do you mean? How do you even know me?  
Greeed grabed his jacket and looked at feather again. It was fine. He may not remeber, but their fates are still connected. Without any explanation he took OOO’s belt from his body and pulled it in Eijis way. He waited in silence, he felt like explaining himself wasn’t a good idea now, and could confuse the other man more. But Ankh felt that, even as politician, the man will do it. Now he was sure, some things didn’t change at all. Eiji reached his hand, took the belt and looked at Ankh again.  
\- That’s OOO’s powers - he explained finally - Your powers Eiji, use them.  
Politician holds the belt for a few long seconds. He didn’t ask what that means, he was staring at it and something in his eyes told Ankh, that Eiji is trying to remind himself where did he see this item before. Somehow human knew what to do. He touched his belly with the Morpher and belt wrap around his waist. Ankh hand him TaToBa combo and smirked. It went better than their first.. first time. This Eiji instinctively knew how it was working.  
He put medals and tensed a bit, finally he catches scanner and scanned medals.  
\- HENSHIN!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch Zi-O except OOO and Den-O episodes, but I've heard timeline is pretty messed up, so my time paradox is nothing compared to that lol. Also, yes, Ankh took the belt when he was going back ;(
> 
> also here is comic I've drawn for this: https://princess-sas.tumblr.com/post/187006438895/i-really-like-the-last-3-pages-and-i-dont-like


End file.
